The Untitled Naruko Project
by SliverBerryseed
Summary: I know crappy title I'm workin on it. AU Naruko is kicked out of her apartment and a job and a place to stay she find an ad for a live in maid job, but who will she be working for. rated M 4 language and possible violence and lemons in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

All the characters from Naruto do not belong to me they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. If I owned Naruto then Naruto would be with Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke would be dead and Neji would be all mine XD

Author's Notes: This is my first fic in a few years that I uploaded in years since my other account was deleted.

and this is my first Naruto fanfic that's AU and has fem Naruto, I read a few of them and they were alright but I think some of them would have been better if their were yaoi. Anyways here's mine. So go easy on the comments and please don't boy me off to the maximum thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Naruko pleaded with her land lord to allow her the chance to stay. "Please Orochimaru. Just allow me one more chance to come up with this months rent please."

"Uzumaki you were warned from the beginning goodbye."

Naruko kissed her teeth in anger.

"Fine then you god damn okama bastard dattebayo! How could someone throw a poor, little school girl out on the streets?" Naruko life hadn't been easy you see her mother carried the blood of the kitsune demon Kyuubi. She could turn into a fox and that trait had been passed down onto her. At the age of 10 Naruko's parents died and she had to move in with her Father's family who weren't very fond of the demon fox child. Five years later Naruko decide to leave and stayed with her Godparents for awhile before moving into her own apartment.

Naruko packed her stuff and dragged al her belonging to Jiraiya house. She knocked on the door and waited until a man with white hair and red markings on his face wearing a bathrobe and big smile on his face opened the door.

"Brat?" the man's smile quickly went awat

"Hello Uncle Jiraiya" Naruko greeted with a big smile.

"Uncle? What happened to perv?" Jiraiya asked sceptically and then looked at Naruko's luggage behind her. "Oh." Jiraiya slammed the door.

"I need a place to stay for a while even if it's just one night." Naruko banged on the screaming so all the neighbours could hear.

Jiraiya opend the door and pulled Naruko inside. "Look kid, I was in the middle of something."

"Jiraiya who's at the door." asked a well endowed blonde woman wearing a bathrobe. Naruko pushed passed Jiraiya and hugged the blonde woman.

"Help me, I don't want to be all by myself, Ororchimaru kicked me out of my apartment and I don't have a place to go." Naruko wailed.

"You can stay here as long as you like." said Tsunade patting the younger blonde's head.

"Arigatou Tsunade-baachan." a vein appeared on Tsunade forehead and she gritted her teeth and Naruko pulled away. "You both need a shower you smell like sex, get my bags will ya perv. Hey do you guys have any ramen?"

* * *

okama-cross dresser (I think I got it from Okane ga Nai so if anyone has a better translation that let me know)

Author's Notes

Alright, a bit short I know but oh well. So give me your opinon not to harsh please go easy on me I tried to keep Naruko personality very close to Naruto so tell me so far if I did good job or not so thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes** Alright here's chapter 2 a little bit longer than one anyways so everyone knows these are the pairings

NaruSasu NejiTen KibaHina SasuSaku SaiHaku GaaNaru LeeSaku InoShika. I think that's it maybe more probably one sided though so review and yeah

**

* * *

**

Naruko awoke from her one hour of sleep the usual hyperactive blonde took a shower and got dressed in her uniform. Her godparent's bed made too many disturbing sounds it was impossible to have a good night's rest.

Naruko had a healthy bowl of instant ramen for breakfast then fell asleep at the table. "Hey brat, get up!" Tsunade screamed in the younger blonde's ear.

"Aaah! What time is it?"

"Time for you to go to school."

Naruko wiped the drool from her mouth to her face. "Baa-chan I'm tired can I miss school again."

"You already missed three days because of your job so I told them you quit, you're going to school."

"You did what?! My job wasn't making me tired it's the two of you!" Naruko pointed an accusatory finger at Tsunade

"Oh sorry but its time for you to get to school.

"Fine." Naruko groaned. "Let's go now."

"No it's my day off so you're on your own."

"Day off you're the principal, why do you need a day off? All you ever do is just drink sake and watch soap operas." Naruko picked up her things before heading for Konoha High school before her godmother could hit her for that remark.

"Great I'm early!" Naruko yelled punching her fist in the air and panting from lack of breath. Naruko was about to cross the road when, a midnight blue Mazda MX5 1.8S car sped up from afar and splashed a puddle of water on her. "You bastard, as soon as I find out who you are I'm gonna rip you apart!" Naruko stomped to where the car had parked then stopped dead in her tracks. Getting out of the car was a tall dark haired boy wearing mostly blue and black with an expressionless face. "No way!" The blonde teen couldn't even for words as she saw because she was chocking on her anger "Uchiha, you asshole." the midnight blue car screeched away spashing more water on the Naruko.

Naruko growled a low energy glowed around her which dried her uniform. Sasuke remained oblivious to the cursing, heaving blonde because he had his headphones in his ears then walked in the building. Naruko ran to follow him but stopped when she got to the doors, then took a deep breath.

Naruko would be entering Konoha as a third year and she was a hot third year at that that, ever since Junior High she was teased relentlessly and was mistaken for a boy because of her spiky short hair, she didn't wear the girls school uniform and the way she talked which didn't want to change, it didn't help that the two most popular and meanest girls in school started calling her Naruto which made the rest of the school tease her too this carried on throughout Junior High until she was a second year in high school. But now she let her hair grow out and other things grew too, Jiraiya was hospitalised beacause Tsunade had beat him sensless when she saw him trying to hit on Naruko the first time he saw her looking like a girl. Naruko laughed at the memory then pushed the door open and walked the familiar route in the hallways until she got to outside her classroom where two of her best friend Hinata and Tenten were waiting for her.

"Can you believe all the hot girls that are here being a third year has really got me a lot of numbers Yahoo!" Kiba shouted. "Woah who is she? I haven't seen her before, she's so hot." Kiba drooled over the blonde with pigtails that entered and walked passed them and waved at them. "She waved at us do you guys know her Shino who is she?"

"That's Naruko." Shino replied simply.

"Oh how do you know her?"

Neji rolled his eyes, "She's been going here for 3 years, of course I'm not surprised you don't know who she is. Since everyone has been calling her Naruto since junior high." Kiba and Sasuke turned to look at Neji. Sasuke turned to see Naruko talking with Hinata and Tenten. Sasukle watched Naruko intently.

_'The dobe is a girl."_ Sasuke remained silent so that no one would think he was stupid enough to think she was a boy he never called her Naruto before it was either dobe ot Uzumaki.

"Wait Naruto Uzumaki is a girl?!" Kiba yelled in surprise

"Of course she is a girl." said Shikamaru said leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"You knew?" asked Choji munching at a bag of potato chips Shikamaru merely grunted in reply

"This is so unfair!" Kiba growled. "How come you have all the info about the hot girls in the school Neji? So what can you tell me about Hinata."

"Hinata is my cousin, she's like a sister to me"

"So you wouldn't mind if I dated her." Kiba grinned

Neji's pale eyes glared at Kiba the expression on his face became demonic. "Touch her and you die mutt."

"Oh my God I had to see it to believe it." Tenten jumped on Naruko and gave her a hug, she was in America for the summer and didn't witness Naruko's transformation. "Wow you look so girly girl now."

"Shut up!"

"But you haven't changed your peronality at all I'm glad." Tenten laughed

"Yeah, when Naruko came to my house saying that she wanted everyone to stop mistaking her for a boy Haku-kun and Sai-kun popped out of no where and wanted to help." Tenten laughed loudly. "Narukowas very annoyed that Haku-kun who is a boy was giving her tip how to dress like a girl." Tenten and Hinata started giggling wildly and Naruko got annoyed.

"Of coursed it was annoying Haku is a boy but is prettier than most girls and isn't tormented as much as me. So, how was America Tenten?" the demon fox girl was desperate to change the subject.

"It was awesome New York was so cool...but enough about me lets talk about how much of girly girl you look." Tenten took a picture on her camera phone of Naruko. "How much do you think we could sell this for Hinata?"

"Maybe this year Sasuke-kun will finally ask me out." said Ino a long blonde haired girl that had sparkling blue eyes. The pink haired girl her best friend and rival laughed.

"I think that's going to be hard because Sasuke is going to ask me out. After that stunt you pulled last semster, remember when you tried to make Sasuke jealous by going out with Sai, he so didn't pay attention to you." Ino clenched her fist she hated when Sakura reminded her of that. "Then Sai got pissed off because he wanted to be with Haku and no one wanted to date you because the boys thought you would make them all turn gay."

"Drop it Forehead girl." Ino regained her composure and then blushed slightly "Wow check out Shikamaru he really got all…muscularly over the summer" Ino mused she didn't notice because he wore long sleeved shirts but now he was wearing short sleeves

"Yeah I guess, I wonder if he is still dating that girl Temari. They started dating ever since he was a 1st year and she was a 3rd year."

"No I heard they bro…ke…up..." Ino trailed off when she turned to the dark haired dark eyed boy with a solemn expression on his face that made him looked tortured and mysterious. "Oh my god it's Sasuke-kun."

"Doses he gets hotter everyday?" Sakura already knew the answer '_Of course he does'._

"Hey Sakura when me and Sasuke get married I promise to invite you to our wedding."

"Shut up! Hey what are they looking at?" Sakura asked herself when she saw Sasuke and his friend point in a direction of a girl with long blonde hair tied in pigtails laughing and talking to Hinata and Tenten. "Is that girl new I never seen her before."

"I know, she must think she's cute or something." Ino frowned she didn't need another rival for Sasuke's affection. The two girls glanced back at the boys and friends then saw Sasuke watching the girl intently, he hadn't so much glanced at them no longer than three seconds and they've known him longer. "Oh my god Sasuke-kun is looking at her."

"What?" Sakura yelled. '_Who the hell does she think she is'_ "I think it's time we introduced ourselves to her so she won't get the idea she can have any boy she wants especially Sasuke-kun." Ino and Sakura walked over to Naruko and smiled. "Hi I'm Sakura Haruno and this is Ino Yamanka, you must be new here."

"No it's me girls." Ino and Sakura looked confused the both of them took a step back and examined the girl, blonde hair, blue eyes; whiskers scars on her cheek…wait whisker scars?

"Naruko?!" Sakura and Ino gasped, this girl couldn't be the same tomboy they dubbed Naruto such a long time ago.

"Naruko, you look…different." Sakura said astound.

"I know she's wearing a skirt." Ino added.

"Yeah, I went through a little change not to mention I was getting pissed off of everyone thinking I was a guy." Naruko laughed. The bell rang and the halls emptied for people to get to class. When Naruko stepped into her homeroom class she blushed, she wasn't used to having so much attention on her especially from guys. Naruko sat in her usually place next to window in behind Shino and next to Sasuke.

Iruka-sensei entered the room smiling. "Good morning everyone I hoped you all had a great summer but isn't great to get back to school. Sorry I wasn't here for the last three days but I had jetlag." The classroom groaned and the Iruka laughed. "Okay let's start roll call…" Iruka started to call everyone's name out.

…Uzumaki?"

"Here Iruka!" Naruko called raising her hand the class turned to her and looked at her questioningly.

"That's Umino-sensei. Yamanaka?"

"Here!"

"Hey are you related to Naruto Uzumaki or something?" asked a boy sitting behind Naruko.

"No."

"Really becuae you look like him and have the same last name." the boy wasn't very bright.

"Naruto Uzumaki never exsisted I am Naruko all of you have just been calling me Naruto for such a long time!"

"Oh..." the class said in unison.

Iruka started to wrie on the blackboard and everyone statred taking notes except Naruko who was asleep on her desk. Kiba opened the folded paper that was passed to him and laughed. Then he wrote somthing and attempted to pass it to someone else but it fell. Iruka picked up the paper. "Inuzuka, I don't allow note passing in class. I think I should read this little message aloud."

"Wait Umino-sensei!" cried Kiba

Iruka unravelled the paper and cleared his throat.

-Dude who knew that Uzumaki was a girl.

-Dude I know she's so hot now!

-Hinata is so hot too is it me or did her boobs get bigger?

Iruka blushed and Hinata fainted, the class erupted in laughter. Iruka threw the paper in the bin and cleared his throat. "And that's why I don't allow note passing so..."

* * *

**Author's notes** Well there it is longer than chapter 1, chapter one was really more of a prologue sort of thing. The last part was inspired by something that happend in school the other day but it was much worse becuase my teacher was blushing and didn't realise how dirty london teens were. (He's from Canada) So review and please don't flame me I'll work on chapter 3 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes-** Hi everyone I know it has been a loooooooong tiiiiiiime since I last updated but things have been really busy. I took time off to practice for my music exam which I failed then had to retake then I had my art GCSE which I had to do then I had to make dress for textiles which I couldn't finished, my manga that I'm working on got deleted oh and other GCSE's plus sixth form interviews and the prom but now I'm officially finished with high school and I have a lot of free time to do whatever the hell I want so yaaaay!! and maybe with all that time I could think of a real title for this fic...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Naruko had finished getting changed for martial arts club. The martial arts team was what Konoha High was known for; they had won many trophy tournaments over the years.

Naruko looked around her there were only 10 girls in the team now and the rest were boys. There used to be more girls before, well most of those girls belonged to a different club call the "We love Uchiha Sasuke club" and were all hoping to get closer to Sasuke but the coach Kakashi made sure that everyone who was there wanted to be there and made them bleed, sweat and cry. So Sakura, Ino and other Sasuke obsessed girls left who couldn't take it left.

"Sorry I'm late everyone but a black cat crossed my path so I had to find another path to come here."

"What the hell kind of excuse is that Kakashi?!" yelled Naruko. Kakashi looked up from his book and stared at Naruko for what seemed like along time.

"Uzumaki there was a rumour going around that you turned into a girl, nice to know that it's true." Naruko glared silently at the silver haired sensei. "Alright since gym is being rebuilt after the prank that Naruko decided pull last year we'll be outside running track."

"Running? Were' not the track team Kakashi-sensei." Naruko argued

"Stamina is very important when fighting Naruko. So let's say 50 laps." The class groaned in annoyance.

"That pervert only wants to read his perverted book in peace that my even more perverted god father wrote." Tenten patted Naruko's back.

"Come on Naru, we'll run for 5 laps then sneak out he'll be too into his book to notice."

"That sounds good 'ttebayo."

"Giving up before you even started dobe?" Naruko jumped at that voice and turned around to face Sasuke. "I guess that there isn't much to suspect coming from you.

"Listen teme, I could finish all 50 laps before you!"

Sasuke chuckled lowly. "That's very deluded."

"What?!"

"Alright line up." Kakashi called Everyone assembled on their lane. "Ready set. Go!" As soon as that was said Naruko and Sasuke shot thought the head of the pack leaving the other's far behind.

"Are they crazy they do know that this isn't a 100 metre dash right?" asked Shikamaru

"The power of youth flows through their veins. I shall do an extra 10 laps in their honour! Then 40 more for my Sakura-chan" Lee started to pick up the pace himself.

Naruko and Sasuke were neck and neck running fast both sweating and both desperately tying to beat the other, the two of them on their fourth lap. Naruko felt her legs were about to give way and she wasn't about together beat by Sasuke so she ran faster but collided with Sasuke. Both of them went down and tumbling becoming entangled with the other's limbs

"Watch where you're going teme!"

"You bumped into me you dobe. Everyone knows how clumsy you are."

"No they don't know! Wait that didn't come out right, I'm not clumsy!" Naruko stood back up then winced her knees was scraped and bleeding. "I'm bleeding because of you."

"Sasuke take Naruko to see the nurse, and try not to fool around you two."

"That's disgusting besides I'm fine I don't need his help." Naruko tried to walk but limped with every step Sasuke lifted the small Naruko into his arm princess style and carried her. "Put me down, I'm not some helpless little girl." Sasuke remained quiet and continue to carry Naruko.

Across the field Sakura and Ino saw this display and welled up with anger. "That little tramp! how dare she hurt herself and force Sasuke to carry her." Ino said cracking her knuckles

"Hey Sakura and Ino get your butts back here!" yelled Anko.

"Anko-sensei you don't understand." Sakura stared

"No you don't understand that you still need to do the long jump! Now if you don't I'll make you do 50 push ups while I stand on your back and drink sake, Do you hear me maggot!" Ino and Sakura looked back at Sasuke and Naruko before heading back to the rest of the girls

Naruko continued frown as Sasuke carried her into the nurses office "Uzumaki-san, are you alright? Did you get into another fight today?" asked the school's nurse Shizune.

"No, this jerk pushed me."

"You fell, dobe." Sasuke dropped Naruko on the bed.

Shizune began to wipe away the blood on Naruko's leg and treat the wound. "Yeah because you were so close to me!"

"I was so close because you couldn't stay in your own lane."

"I was in my own lane you couldn't stay in yours!" Naruko growled, Shizune laughed, Sasuke and Naruko both looked at her.

"Sorry it's just so cute how you argue, I'm sure you two will make up soon and be all lovey dovey."

"Ew that's nasty Shizune nee-san. Me and this teme are nothing but rivals 'ttebayo!"

"I don't consider you as my rival in anything." Sasuke left the nurse's office and Naruko punched the bed.

"I hate that asshole!"

"You know when two people argue the way that you and Uchiha-kun do, it usually means that they care very much for one and other."

"Or it could mean that he's a complete an arrogant bastard who thinks he's above everyone else. Anyway yhank you Shizune nee-san." Shizune looked at the wound she was cleaning and it was completely healed not even a scratch was there. The nurse opened and closed her mouth trying to figure out how a gaze like that healed in such a short space of time. Naruko then bounced of the bed leaving a very confused Shizune.

* * *

**More Author's Notes**- I was so happy to get real good comments and to be put of people's alert and favorites so thanks. I know this chapter is kind of short but it was t he best I could think of right now and i will try and have more updates soon but I'm not making any promises because i need to catch up on some valuable nap time that i missed out on in 5 years so leave more comments tell me what you think and offer some ideas if you like

Safe Xox


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes-** Hi another long time since my last update. i got my GCSE results and I've got 2 B's and 4 C's. I am soooo happy about that because I thought I was going to fail terribly. So I had writer's block and didn't know how I was this chapter was gonna go so here it is

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After a long Maths Lesson with Asuma the class were now eating lunch. Naruko Tenten and Hinata were eating while the petite blond looked at a newspaper searching the job section. "What am I going to do? My okama landlord kicked me out and I don't think I stand another night at my godparents' house and hearing them having old people sex, I need a place to stay and a new job."

"I think could have gone my whole life without hearing about what your godparents do in their spare time." said Tenten disgusted

"You can stay at my house." suggested Hinata. "We have more than enough space

Although the thought of staying at a nice large mansion was very tempting Naruko was her stubborn self "No I can stand on my own; I'll get another job that pays better and look for another apartment school. Look, earn a lot of money if you have a great voice and love conversation."

"That's a phone sex ad!" Tenten yelled and ripped the page out.

"WAIT SASUKE-KUN!" a horde of girls screamed running down the halls.

"Seriously I don't get why 90 of the girls in the school are Sasuke crazy? I guess we are the only girls in the school who have sense" said Tenten.

"Hey Tenten didn't you used to have a crush on Sasuke?"

A vein appeared on Tenten's forehead. "That was elementary school! Hey I was young and foolish then. I mean it's not like he's completely ugly!" Tenten cleared her throat and sat back down.

"I guess a lot of girls are just attracted to the brooding, self absorbed, I'm better than you, the world is against me, I'm so alone, dark and tortured, seems mysterious but is not cold hearted bastard, emo types." said Naruko not looking up from her paper and slurping away at her ramen. Tenten and Hinata didn't know whether to be impressed that Naruko said that all in one breath or that she knew so many big words.

"I think Shino-kun is very mysterious he never takes off his glasses." said Hinata, the three of them looked at Shino who was playing with a bug that was on his pencil then turned back around.

"Exactly if I wasn't going out with Neji I would go out with Shino. Lee your back."

Lee walked proudly into the classroom and sat down in his seat. "Yes I finally finished doing 100 laps I need to keep getting stronger." Tenten put her arm around the bushy brow boy and sighed.

"Lee just because you do 100 laps around the track field it doesn't mean that Sakura will instantly forget all about Sasuke and go out with you. Besides they are a lot of prettier girls than Sakura."

"No! There is no other girl more beautiful than Sakura-chan. I promise to get stronger until I am a man worthy of Sakura-chan's affections." Lee dropped to the floor and started doing push ups.

"You're going to kill yourself Lee!"

"That's it! Look, live in maid. The weekly pay is really good and better that what I was earning at the convenient store. I can work and live there until I get enough money to get a new apartment."

Tenten and Hinata looked at each other before laughing. Neji came over to see what was so funny and Tenten showed him the advertisement and told him about Naruko's problem he put a hand to his mouth and coughed out a laugh. Kiba heard and started laughing; Choji heard and was choking on his lunch. Even Shino who never really expressed any emotion had a smile on his lips.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" Naruko yelled.

"That job sound troublesome Uzumaki. We've all been to your apartment and roaches would be afraid to live there."

"Yeah Uzumaki, how are you going to manage cleaning someone else's house when you can't even clean your own?" laughed Kiba.

"I worked as a janitor before!"

"But Naruko you were working the night shift and your boss caught you sleeping and fired you."

"He didn't fire me I quit because he had a yelling problem. Aren't you all supposed to be supporting me?"

"I believe that you can do it Naruko-chan! The power of youth is on yours side!" Lee yelled from the ground. Naruko smiled and nodded then stood up on the desk.

"That's right! I can do this job and show all of you 'ttebayo!" Naruko wobbled and fell backward and her friends laughed harder. "Some friends you are." Naruko muttered underneath her breath.

School had ended and Hinata was switching shoes. She cloased her locker door and jumped back in surprise. "Kiba-kun you startled me."

"Sorry Hinata." Kiba began to follow Hinata outside. "Oh and I'm sorry about this morning and embarrassing you like that and making you faint. But when you think about it, it was Umino-sensei's fault too, but you shouldn't feel too bad because you are hot"

Hinata put her head down and blushed hard"That's okay Kiba-kun." Hinata looked towards the school gates and saw that her limo was waiting for her. "I need to go I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hinata wait, do you want to go-"

"Hinata go in the limo I need to talk to Kiba."

"O-oh alright then." Hinata left Kiba and Neji alone. Neji gave Kiba a cold hard death glare.

"Obviosuly you have a short term memory about what happened this morning. I forgave for the incident that happend in class and I forgave you for accidently falling asleep on her lap. But if i catch you sniffing around her again then they will never find your body."

"Neji nii-san let's go now." Hanabi yelled

"Hai, I be watching you Kiba." Neji left a frightened Kiba

"Wow he can be very scary when he wants to be."

* * *

**More Authors Notes**- Now I admit this isn't my best I did rush this one a little bit, also I added a little KibaHina at the end because I ran out of something to write so review and don't flame me please


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes** - Wow it has been years since I last posted. Sorry you lot but life gets in the way we all have one and all. I would have posted earlier but, writers block and all and the my flash drive went missing then I had to rewrite a lot of stuff only to find it then fix the story up some more.

Anyways I would live to thank everyone for their reviews, and for adding this fic to their faves and putting it on story alert. I promise it won't take years to post chapter 6 and are some Original Characters here SO anyway enjoy chapter 6.

**Chapter 5**

* * *

That afternoon when school had ended Naruko made her way to the address when she arrived there, Naruko looked at the huge mansion huge iron gates, and a fountain heavily decorated gardens. "Dattebayo these guys are really rich this place looks bigger than the school." Naruko walked to the gate and saw a few security guards there.

"Excuse me miss do you have any business with the residents here?"

"Um yes, I'm here about the maid job."

"And just how did you hear about this job."

"In an ad in the paper." The security guard nodded

"Miss do you mind standing right here." Naruko obliged and stood, before she knew it someone had snatched the bag out of her hand and she was pressed against the gated being searched.

"What the hell is wrong with you 'ttebayo?"

"She's clean, sorry miss, standard procedures." The gate opened and Naruko walked what seemed to be a long trip through a park to get to the front door. She then removed the bands that held together her pigtails then walked towards the. Naruko knocked o n the door she waited and the door opened revealing a woman in her 20's with long dark hair.

"Hi you must be the girl who called; I'm Masami nice to meet you…"

"Uzumaki Naruko." The blonde supplied, Masami let Naruko in and lead her to the living room.

"Excuse me but why would you put an ad in the newspaper to work at a place like this? It seems very odd."

"Well before well before we would have maids and butlers be recommended here but there was an agency that was underground operation of maids and butlers that gained access to their bosses account and stole billions from them. So I decided this way would be better."

"But wouldn't there still be risk of that?"

"Well yeah but it was I put it in the student category and a lot of students aren't smart enough to try something like that."

"_Damn this lady sounds stupid, I guess getting this job will be easier than I thought."_ Naruko smiled and nodded and handed Masami her résumé "You've worked in 10 part time jobs already! That is so cool, so Naruko you are aware that if you decide to take this job then you'll have to live here. Are your parents alright with that?"

"I really don't mind at all, I'm kind of in between apartments right now and my parents died a long time ago in an accident I've been on my own a lot." Masami face fell into sadness and took Naruko's hand.

"I really shouldn't tell you this straight away but you're hired."

"I am, so fast, just like that?"

"Well the other people I have interviewed came here with…ulterior motives then finding work."

"You just can't hire any girl Masami. Who knows if this one isn't just really slicker than the rest?" said a woman from the door who had short light blue her and green eyes, she was quite tall and looked around 19 yeas old.

"Sora-san, I'm the head maid here so I make all the decision."

f"Whatever but I don't think you should hire some stupid little high school girl" Naruko twitched who did this woman think she is talking about here like she's not even in the room.

"Hey I'm right here!" Sora ignored Naruko and examined her nails instead.

"All I'm trying to say is make sure she's her for the maid job and to give a blow job." Sora left Masami and an angry Naruko.

"Gomen, that's Sora-san she…likes to say all the bad things that's on her mind as well as the good." Masami smiled. "Come on I'll show to you to your room." Masami stood up signalling for Naruko to follow her upstairs. Naruko followed looking around and the elaborately decorated house. There were portraits and vases that stood on pedastels. Naruko wondered why rich people had them when there wasn't any flowers in them. "Since the maid's home was burnt down all of are staying in the east wing but there isn't any space."

"_Space there's not enough space in this castle are you serious?"_

"So you'll have to stay in the room next to the youngest son. Are you okay with that?"

"Of course, its fine it's great."

"I'll introduce you" Masami knocked on the door that had go away and stay out signs all over it. "Sorry to distrub you but could you come out and greet the new maid." The door clicked and slowly opened. Naruko's face fell at who she saw staring right back at her. "Naruko this is Sasuke Uchiha-Sama."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"You two have met before? Oh how silly of me judging by that uniform you attend the same school." Masami laughed. "Well I'll let you two catch up and I'll be downstairs if you need me. I' will see you both later Naruko you official start on the weekend." Masami turned around to walk down the hall, oblivious to the potential blood bath that was about to transpire.

Black eyes glared at blue, both of them stared at each other in silence, the tension was brewing like a storm. Sasuke was the first to speak.

"What are you doing here dobe?"

"I would have never agreed to this job I knew you lived here!"

"What? Did you even research the job you were applying for? How could you not know who you were working for? How big of an idiot are you?"

"Shut up!" Naruko yelled back gritting her teeth and rubbing her head head. "Why did I have to end up working for my arch rival?"

Sasuke chuckled. "I told you before you are not my rival." Sasuke left before Naruko could catch on to what he said and all she could was kicking his door.

"You're not better than me teme! Open this door now!"

Naruko finally arrived back at Jiraiya and Tsunade's place and used her key to open the door. "Just so you know I'm back so if any perverted things are happening, now would be a good time to stop!" when the giggling stopped Naruko walked in the living to find Jiraiya rubbing Tsunade shoulders.

"Hey brat how was school, did everyone one go insane when they found out you were a girl?" laughed Jiraiya.

"No! Okay maybe a little, school was fine by the way I'm moving out. I got a job, guess what it is. I wear a uniform and have to cater to people."

"You got a job as a stripper?" Tsunade screamed she grabbed Naruko by the shoulders and started to shake her violently. "Why Naruko why? Your mother wouldn't want you dancing naked on guys like Jiraiya for cash."

"Hey!" Jiraiya piped up.

"Stripper, where did you get that from?" Naruko chocked out, Tsunade let go of her. "I'm working as a live in maid I'm going to work for some rich people and stay in their house too."

"Just who are you working for?"

"For the Uchiha house hold."

"You're working for the Uchiha, didn't you say you that Sasuke Uchiha is you arch nemesis? And since when did you like cleaning up after people and you job as a janitor doesn't count because you were if your secret gets out and a hundred of paparazzi take your picture and they decide to sell you for research.?"

"I'm not stupid enough to let that happen."

"I think you should go." piped Jiraiya. "So and Tsunade I can have our alone time." Tsunade punched Jiraiya sending him crushing into a table.

"Use your other head to think for once!" Tsunade turned back around to face her god-daughter. "Naruko, I'm worried about this."

"No need to Baa-chan. But I need to get my own place and working at for the Uchiha I can save enough money to do that." Tsunade looked at Naruko's big blue eyes and rolled her own. Once she had made up her mind there was no stopping her from her goal.

"Fin.e but if anything bad happens to you, you're coming right back. Understood?"

"Yep." With that the twoo of them shook hands leaving a bleeding Jiraya alone on the floor whimpering for help.

* * *

**A.N.-**Rushed? I know. Was it worth the wait? I doubt it. Everything seems kind of weird but oh well, until next time...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes** - Wow Chapter 6 so soon after chapter 5? OMG Well this is what happend when you're sick and confined to your room with your laptop and nothing intresting to watch.

So yeah Naruko starts working at Sasuke's house and gets settled in with her new co-workers. Some nudity, surprised it took until the 6th chapter for some nudity. Anyway enjoy and review and anyway I can improve this fic please let me know.

Thanks

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Saturday rolled around quicker than expected. Naruko dragged her suitcase behind her as she entered the Uchiha household with Jiraya and Tsunade carrying the rest of her belongings. Masami the head maid was there to greet them all.

"Hello good morning. It's nice to meet the both of you in person."

"Don't worry Tsunade-san, I'll make sure that Naruko is taken good care of." Naruko waved them goodbye but Tsunade ignored it.

Stepping closer to Masami she took a real good look at her from head to toe. "Where are Sasuke's parents I would like to talk to them, to make sure of Naruko's wellbeing?"

"I afraid both of them are away on business at the moment. However I'll be making sure Naruko get's settled in just fine." Masami laughed nervously

The buxom principal turned to her god daughter placing both hands on her shoulders. "If the slightest thing goes wrong and you need my help do not hesitate-"

"-to call you baa-chan." Naruko finished grinning "I wil,l now go before..."

"GET AWAY FROM ME PERVERT!" screamed a girl from upstairs.

"You don't understand it's for my research!"

"JIRAIYA!" Tsunade pushed past Naruko then ran upstairs, crashing and swearing soon followed. Naruko rubbed the back of her head nervously. Tsunade dragged a broken and bleeding Jiraiya back downstairs and out of the house. "See you later Naruko."

Masami giggled. "Are they always like that?"

"No sometimes she beats him up."

"Okay well you can go to your room I left your uniform in the closet. Once you are settled in we'll go over your chores okay."

Naruko pushed open the door to her room and gasped, she didn't get to see the room last time since she was arguing with Sasuke. It was huge, well compared to her last apartment and the narrow closet of a room that she stayed in whilst temporary at her Godparent home. The room had a double bed, that the blonde could not help but want to jump on.

Falling back with a sigh Naruto felt her ears twitch as the morphed into forx ears and her tail emerged from beind her she sighed again. She has been aching to do that all day, keeping her hybrid form hidden was becoming a little bit tiring the last few days but she dare not mention that to Tsunade. Rolling off the bed the bed the fox girl open the closet that was at the foot of the bed; there she found her maid uniform with a post-it note on it.

_Here's your uniform_

_Hope it fits_

_- Love Masami _

Naruko laughed taking the uniform and putting the black and white maid out fit on. Looking at the mirror Naruko frowned, with her ears and tail in that outfit. . "I look like a perverted otaku's fantasy" willing her ears and tail to disappear Naruko left her room.

"Oh it fits." Sora remarked standing in in from of Naruko's door. "So there is a pile of dirty laundry over you should get on that." Soar pointed the thumb behind her at three hampers of laundry. "see you around newbie"

"Hey wait just a second! You don't expect me to do this all by myself. I just got here besides Masami hasn't even given me my chores yet."

"Your chores are to pickup slack. So starting picking them up, I'll be back in the evening." The shorter haired girl left hurriedly, Naruko emitted a low growl. Her blue eyes flashed red an hour in and she was already hating her co-worker, new record.

Naruko was still pissed after Sora had left she quickly went to find Masami who told her that her chores for that day was laundry. What Masami failed to mention was that there was more than usual since Sora has avoided doing them. Naruko carried the tall hamper full of towels to the linen closet and started to fold them angrily. "Hey excuse me." Naruko turned around and her face turned a crimson red. _"Oh my god Sasuke's brother Itachi!'_

Itachi was shirtless and sweaty back from an obvious work out. "Mind handing me a towel?" Naruko nodded and handed him a face towel instead. "Something a little bit bigger than this." Naruko laughed nervously which was something she hardly ever did and handed him a larger towel "Thank you. So you are the new maid here right? I'm Itachi., what's your name?"

'_What the hell is my name? I know it stared with a letter but which one?' _"urm U-U…U..Uzumaki Naruko."

"Naruko-chan, thank you." Itachi left a blushing Naruko alone in the hall way. Naruko turned around smiling however that smile faltered when she saw another maid glaring at her with hazel eyes. Her red hair was pulled back into a messy bun.

"You might want to use one of those towels to wipe the drool from your face." The girl smiled. "Look Natsuko."

"Naruko." she corrected.

"I don't see any point of learning your name since you won't last here long. I say about a week and a half. That should give you enough time for you to throw yourself at itachi,or asuke get bored and quit and leave with a few yen. Later Narumi"

"Leave her alone Rika. Sorry."

"It's alright." Naruko had mangaed to make a friend in a maid called Yuki, she was shorter than Naruko and wore glasses which made her purple eyes appear bigger. She wore her silver hair into to braided pigtails. Naruko met when she was trying to break down Sasuke's door, she was the one calmed her down. "Yuki please explain to me why a family of five ed to live in such a big house and why do they need all these stuff."

"That is what I asked when I first got here. But I needed the money for Uni and place to stay. So why are you here?"

"I was kicked out of my apartment for never having my rent on time. Just because I wasn't a hooker and never had money on me all the time. Staying at my godparents...well you met them."

"Yeah." Yuki giggled. "The last girl we had here was lazy litttle brat, she only wanted the job becasue she wanted to get near Sasuke-sama."

"Well I'm not here for that teme." Naruko spat.

"I got that when you were yelling at him yesterday. So you don't like Sasuke-sama, what about Itachi-sama? I saw you drooling."

Naruko blushed six shades of red slamming the door to the closet. "I wasn't drooling!"

"Yeah right."

"Enough 'ttebayo! I'm taking a shower now." Naruko took off to one of the shower in the east wing near her bedroom. She wriggled out of her maid uniform and threw it in the hamper to wash later she let her ear and tail emerge and let out a sigh of relief.

After taking a shower Naruko stepped out feeling anew. "Damn, I forgot my room is down the hall, maybe if I'm quick-"before Naruko could finished that thought the door suddenly flew. There Sasuke stood, out of shock Naruko dropped her towel revealing nude body to him.

Sasuke's eye widend in astonishment; Naruko's ear piercing scream woke him from his trance. The dark haired boy slammed the door. Naruko picked up her towel scrabling back into her room to attack her suitcase, grabbing a white vest and black baggy pants she stomped to Sasuke's door. She banged on the door hard. "Sasuke you perverted bastard open this door right now!" When he didn't Naruko yelled and took a step back, she used her kitsune strength to deliver a devasting kick that knocked the door open. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"I…forgot." Sasuke gazed at the heaving blonde, Naruko was still wet her vest was becoming translucent so you to could notice her hard nipples poking through, Naruko's fox ears and tails were still visible and wet dripping water on the carpet. _'Oh my God fox ears and tails, they're real. What exactly is she?' "_What…what are you?"

Naruko closed Sasuke's door locking it shut. She shoved Sasuke hard he landed on his bed, Naruko lept up standing above him grabbing his shirt. "I am someone who can kill you if you don't keep your mouth shut!" she growled baring her fangs her cool blue eyes turning into a burning red.

Sasuke glared back, the fox-girl inhaled deeply she could not smell a single ounce of fear from him but something else... she let go of Sasuke's shirt then jumped off his bed to leave the room slamming the door behind her.

"Shit." Sasuke moaned exhaling the reath he didn't even realize he was holding in. What was she? Sasuke lay back closing his eyes the image Naruko's hybrid naked form was burned in his memory.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow been a long arse time since the last chapter I almost forgot here is Chapter 7

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Monday morning Naruko was tense she still didn't trust Sasuke to keep her secret. She hated the feeling of someone having power over her, at any movement he could just tell anyone and they would believe him because he was Sasuke Uchiha after all.

Naruko leaned her head against the wall pondering her options if she left town now she would be in the clear, but with no money she wouldn't last much besides living as a full fox was not appealing going through the trash for left over ramen. She ignored everything Masami was saying as she set the table for Sasuke and Itachi, so deep in her thoughts she didn't even noticed when they entered the dining room to eat.

"Naruko hello can you hear me?"Masami shook Naruko's shoulder.

"What?"

"I said that you and Sasuke should go ride together to school, I don't want you to be late as you have been working so hard the past few days."

"NO!" Naruko yelled then regained her posture. "I mean I like walking all exercise and stuff."

"Oh come on it looks like it will rain, Sasuke give Naruko a lift." said Masami.

So that's how Naruko found herself sitting in the back of a limo alone with Sasuke. The music had stopped and the dull sounds of the radio filled the silence. Naruko drummed her fingers on the window, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"That's annoying Uzumaki-san."

"Oh so it's Uzumaki-san now? First Uzumaki-san then Naruto then Naruko and back to Uzumaki-san? Why don't you just keep calling me dobe?" Naruko muttered under her breath. "I'm warning you if you tell anybody about me I."

"Yeah, you'll kill me." Sasuke replied not bothering to look at her silence returned. It seemed like an eternity before the limo came to a halt and Naruko practically jumped out but as soon as she did she felt a chill run down her spine. She looked around and felt as if every girl was trying to kill her with their eyes.

"This is the reason why I didn't want to ride with you." said Naruko, but Sasuke had already left. Naruko sighed and made her way to where Hinata and Tenten were waiting for her.

"Do you have a death wish?" asked Tenten grabbing Naruko by the lapels "I know you can fight but you can't take an army of Sasuke obsessed girls, even with me by your side."

"Naruko-chan why did you ride in Sasuke's limo?" asked Hinata.

"The head maid Masami suggested it and she's so nice I couldn't say no." Naruko hung her head down and hugged Hinata.

"Everyone knows that you are working for Sasuke too." said the lavender eyed girl. "When you called us and told us about it the boys heard and then you know how Kiba-kun has a big mouth and Ino-san and Sakura-san heard then everything got crazy."

"Oh great like Sasuke seeing me in my fox hybrid form wasn't bad enough."

"WHAT?" Tenten and Hinata yelled.

"How did this happened Naruko, you were only there for three days!" said Tenten.

"That pervert barged into my room when I was naked." Hinata and Tenten covered Naruko's mouth and dragged her into the school building.

"Seriously do you want to die?" Tenten and Hinata let go of their friend and let her slump to the ground. Neji, Kiba , Shino and Lee approached the three girls. Kiba made his way over to Hinata and put his arm and around her.

"Hey Hinata, you are looking even cuter today so you wanna go out sometime." Hinata blushed.

Neiji appeared from out of the shadows and slammed Kiba's face into the wall. He dusted his hand and folded his arms. "Stupid dog boy." he cursed Kiba squirmed on the floor amazed that Neiji could just appear at any moment as his friends laughed at him.

The group's laughter died down when two demonic looking girls stomped through the halls. "You've got a lot of nerve, applying for a job at the Uchiha household just so you can see Sasuke-kun all the time."

Naruko rolled her eyes and stood up putting on her foxy grin on her face "Are you jealous that you didn't' think of it first."

Sakura was flustered and pointed an accusatory finger to Naruko "How dare you?"

"I don't like Sasuke, so you and your crazy Sasuke loving fan club can leave me the hell alone." The bell rang and everyone headed to their class Naruko turned entered the class room and Ino and Sakura were right there. "You never had a problem with me and Sasuke before."

"Well that's before you started to live in the same house as him. Look I'm not an idiot." Naruko burst out in laughter and Sakura frowned "I know that you like Sasuke but he's ours. He just doesn't know it yet"

"Isn't that called Stalking?" said Choji Sakura knocked the potato chips out of his hands then stepped on them.

"Ours? So are you two going to share him?" asked Shikamaru a vein appeared on Sakura's gigantic forehead and Naruko laughed and took her seat.

"What the hell is wrong with those two?"

"It's because you gone through a metamorphosis and they assume that you are after their prey so they feel threatened." said Shino.

Naruko nodded then leaned to Hinata. "What's a metamorphosis?"

The Uchiha Sasuke fan-club gathered everyday in the 3rd music room. Co-presidents Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were dealing with another important issue. "Members of the Uchiha Sasuke fan-club you may already be aware of this but for those of you who are not, a girl at this school has a job working for the Uchiha household as a maid. The club erupted in angry murmurs but Sakura calmed them down.

"That is true but this is not just any girl. the first slide." Ino demanded a girl behind her pressed a button on the computer and the overhead project showed a picture of Naruko. "Uzumaki Naruko who used to go by Uzumaki Naruto." The screen showed Naruko in her old tomboy self.

One of the second years stood up to speak. "But Yamkana-sempai, Uzumaki sempai and Uchiha-sempai are supposed to be rivals."

Sakura laughed at the thought of anyone actually think they were better than Sasuke. "Maybe once in Naruko's little mind she thought that but me and Ino did some research and discovered that this is all too coincidental. Reika next slide." The screen showed Naruko before and after her "Last year Naruko looked like this and everyone called her Naruto instead, but now she looks like this."

The next image was a crudely drawn picture of Sasuke carrying Naruko. Ino clenched her fist in anger. "Naruko then 'accidentally' got hurt and couldn't walk and Sasuke being the gentleman that he is opted to carry her to the nurses' office. Sakura and I thought this was suspicious and snuck out to see them and we saw Naruko walking away like nothing happened." The image on the screen was another crudely drawn picture of Naruko walking and laughing evilly. The fan club gasp and agreed in seem too much of a coincidence.

Sakura nodded and told Reika to change the slide. This time it was another badly drawn picture of a fat Naruko in a maid outfit. "Now somehow this bitch has managed to sneak in to get a job at the Uchiha household as maid! As members of the Uchiha Sasuke fan club we must protect Sasuke from evil wenches like her so the ones whose love for Sasuke is pure can vie for Sasuke's affections equally!" The fan club cheered at clapped and Ino and Sakura bowed.

Naruko was in the gym delivering devastating blows to a punching bag, everyone else was on a break but she came there to unleash all her pent up frustrations. Every girl in school was giving her the evil eye and how could she trust Sasuke not to tell anyone. Naruko screamed loudly and kicked the bag so hard it broke off the chains..

"Wow dobe what did that thing ever do to you?" Naruko growled when she saw Sasuke enter.

"It's not my problem, you are. Look my heritage is very important to me and if people found out then I don't know what I'll do."

"What would be so bad if they found out?"

"My whole life could be ruined. People will think that I'm some kind of freak show and I'd probably be chased out of Konoha. The last time someone found out my parents and I had to move and when we were driving away some people from the town decided to chase us out and then they shot at both wheels and the car went out of control and both my parents' died but for some reason I got out alive. They died because of my carelessness that's why I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Who would even believe me?"

"EVERYONE! Everyone trusts your words. If you are going to expose me at least let me get a head start."

"You can trust me. We may not be close or whatever but I never go back on a promise." Naruko's blue eyes gazed at Sasuke's onyx ones and nodded she held out her fist to Sasuke's which he used his fist to hit back.

"Thank you." Naruko grinned at Sasuke "So teme you see that bag over there that's the same thing I'm going to do to you so I can compete in the championship and you can sit and watch!"

"Keep dreaming dobe."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **What is this another chapter and it's longer?

* * *

**Chapter 8**

A month had passed since Naruko had become a maid at the Uchiha mansion and of course it didn't take for rumours to start to spread around the school

"I heard that when she gives him his late night snacks that's not all she's giving him."

"Really? I heard how she deliberately walks in on him while showering and the whole reason she needed that job is because she was evicted from her home for prostituting."

"Oh well, I heard how she jumped into bed with him and demanded that he make love to her but he refused because he's in love with someone else and then she threatened to poison the family unless he slept with her."

"And all of you are gullible idiots for believing that bullshit." Tenten yelled. "Where are you even getting those ideas from?" Tenten demanded. The girls motioned toward the Sasuke Uchiha fan club door.

Naruko growled, she ran up to the door and started banging on it. "Hey you got something to say to me say to me? come out here and say to to my face! Come on open the door and I kick your ass!"Naruko yelled louder but the fan club refused to answer instead they dragged tables and chairs to barricade the door just in case.

Hinata shook her head. "I would say I can't believe them but I can this is something only they can do something so awful."

The fan club had made it their duty to get Naruko to quit at any cost, and rumours seemed to work in the past so it was bound to work again. First there were small rumours like Naruko taking extra care of Sasuke at night now this whenever Naruko walked into a room full of people everyone would go all quiet.

A loud voice could be heard down the halls and followed by giggling. "That's nothing I heard the reason why she became a maid is to…Naruko hi."

"Is to what, Midori?"

"Naruko we were just y'know." Naruko's eyes turned to fox like slits as she glared at the other girl. Hinata quickly came and got her.

"Forget about them Naruko-chan." Naruko continued glaring at the girl and cracked her knuckles in a threatening manner. She felt like going back in time and telling Haku and Sai to fuck off and fuck their makeover. But she did owe them, the left their date to come and pick her up from Mall security for fighting with a shopper over the last deluxe brand instant ramen.

"Trust me she used to work in a brothel got fired and was out on the streets. Sasuke being the sweetheart he was gave her a job as a maid." Naruko got loose from Hinata and Tenten and sprint forward narrowing in on a tall girl with black hair, she too was a member of the Uchiha fan club. Naruko raised her fist and punched the girl in face blood dripped from the girl's lip.

"Uzumaki!" Asuma-sensei bellowed. "Detention now!"

"But I'm gonna be late for-"

"Now!" he ordered. Naruko looked around all eyes were on her, now was as good as time of ever to send a message.

"Let that be a lesson to you, the fan club and anyone else who wants to say something." Tenten and Hinata laughed nervously and waved goodbye to their friend.

Naruko followed Asuma-sensei to detention taking a seat next to the window in the back. In the seat behind her was a boy with red hair, tattoos and piercings nose, lip and multiple ear piercings. He wore black eyeliner. He had his headphones on and the J-rock that was blasting out could be heard clearly.

Naruko stared at him. "Hey! Hey!" She waved her hand in front of his face but he ignored her. "Oi I'm talking to you!" when the boy kept on ignoring her she ripped off his earphones. The boy raised his head slightly, glaring at her with his blue green eyes.

"What?" he answered obviously annoyed.

"Who are you, I never seen you around here before."

"So."

"So, what are you a transfer student?" The boy said nothing. "Where are you from?" when the boy refused to answer she looked at him up and down and saw his bag, it was new clean and expensive looking she sniffed him. He smelled of sand and sea and money. He was one of those broody rich boy types, just like Sasuke. Probably got sent to detention for all those piercings and the hair, that tattoo on his forehead probably wasn't even real. "Hey don't ignore me like I don't even exist answer me when I am talking you you 'ttebayo!"

"Uzumaki! Turn around and stay facing forward." Asuma demanded. Naruko stuck her tongue out at the red head and sat down she looked at the clock she would be late.

* * *

Naruko ran into the mansion heading straight for the kitchen slipping and falling from the wet floor right into Sora's feet. "You're late."

"Sorry I had detention." Naruko said getting back up.

"Don't care you have chores to do. Start doing them." Sora tossed the mop at Naruko, she left the room and bumped into Itachi. "Uchiha-san move."

"Sora-chan why so hostile to the new girl."

"The same reasons why I'm hostile to all the other newbies Itachi most of them are here just to meet you and your brother and don't want to do any work they get what they want and leave and this one is no different."

"So cold, I think she's nice."

"I think your brother may like her besides you don't want a repeat of last time. Also, why are you still here I thought you would be with Konan now."

"We had another fight 'll be fine after a day or three. If not there's other ways i can entertain myself." Itachi glanced at Naruko who was still mopping the kitchen floor. Itachi smirked and leaned closer to Sora "Don't be jealous Sora-chan you're still my number one." He whispered softly than kissed her cheek. Sora shoved him away from her rolling her eyes, why did she like him in the first place?

* * *

Sasuke finally arrived home from staying late at practice. He found Naruko sitting down on the kitchen counter slurping down ramen. "Teme, back home so soon you have to find your own food I am off for the rest of the night."

"I'm not hungry."

"Where were you anyway?"

"Practice."

"Until nine?"

"I walked." Sasuke said simply. Sasuke looked around then closed the door to the kitchen. Naruko looked at him suspiciously her whole body tensing up. "This fox thing, what's it all about."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I was researching."

"So that's what you were doing out so late, researching me." Naruko didn't know what to say about that. "Why?"

"I was interested found some books and stuff online but there is a lot of folktales hard to narrow down. Thought I should hear it from you."

Naruko shrugged her shoulders and slurping up her ramen. "Thousands of years ago in a small village there was a powerful 9 tailed demon fox called Kyubbi that lay asleep in a cave for a long time. On the night of a red moon the demon fox awoke. It disguised itself half human half fox. He slept with nine women in the village and each of those women gave birth to 9 half fox children. Village people thought it was an omen and gathered their strongest to kill the demon Kyubbi, he made the village people sleep for 9 days and took all his nine wives and all their children to live on a mountain. When all the children were older one by one they left the mountain and spread across the world. Or at least that's what I was told." Naruko yawned

"That's what I read too." Sasuke said underneath his breath he wondered if everything else he read was true he has seen her with her ears and tails. "Last year the match that we had and-"

"And I knocked you down." Naruko smirked.

"You didn't knock me down! You used your powers, I read that the kitsune people are stronger and more agile than humans, they have sharper senses."

"Super strength? Uchiha you asshole! You're just coming up with any excuse because you can't admit it to yourself that I won."

"I always thought it was because you got lucky had an opening, I obviously wasn't doing my best because Kakashi-sensei put me against you. It all makes sense now." Sasuke replied. Naruko jumped off the counter and wiped her mouth she got close to Sasuke staring up at him menacingly.

"I didn't have to use my powers teme, let's fight right now 'ttebayo!" Naruko growled when Sasuke pushed her back as her breath smelled like beef flavoured ramen and the way she kept heaving she was spitting on him too. Naruko slapped his hand away from her. "If I used it then, how come I haven't used it all the other times we fought?" Sasuke was speechless, he hadn't even thought about that.. Naruko glared at him and stormed out of the kitchen slamming the door behind her. Sasuke sank down in his chair sighing running his hand through his blue black hair.

Upstairs in her room Naruko mentally kicked herself why did she even tell him all of that? He just threw it all back in her face, so fucking stupid. The whole day felt long despite the day's appearance getting shorter. The glowing of the full moon shone through the window and the night's breeze whistled long through the sky. She opened up the windows inhaling deeply at the night's air her ears and tail shifted into visibility at the scent. Yes a great night for a run.

Naruko jumped out of the window landing gracefully on all fours she made a shrieking sound her body shifting into a fox with red and yellow fur. Naruko ran through the grounds she found a small area near the back gardens and dug underneath the fence jumping over the fences and running into woods coming in close contact with real foxes, little kits playing around she played around with them for what seemed like an hour

She returned through the hole that she dug doing her best to block it so the kits wouldn't follow her. Naruko noticed another car driving up the road it belonged to Itachi. The car pulled up into the drive way and Sora stepped out of the car storming off.

"Sora-chan, where are you going?"

"Fuck you Uchiha-sama." Sora said softly. Itachi catching up to her and grabbing her wrist spinning her around she slapped him with her free hand hard leaving a red handprint on his face. Itachi rubbed his face and leaned against his car, slowly slouching down. His eyes fell upon the red and gold fuck walking close by. "Hey, come here little one. You're so pretty never seen a fox with fur like yours before. Come on don't be scared." Itachi reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a box of strawberry flavoured pocky he took a few out for the small fox.

Naruko looked around she trotted towards Itachi sitting beside him, he reached out his hand to stroke her head feeding her some of the pocky. "Didn't know foxes still roam here, father wanted you all gone but since he is never here you must've come back." He laughed. "I guess you heard all of that hmm? Sora-chan hates me, she should I broke her heart a long time ago but I still want us to be friends. Maybe I should give up on Sora-chan do something nice for her so she won't have to work here anymore."

Naruko nodded and made a half purr half agreeing with him licking his hand. Sora was a pain with her gone that would be someone less to worry about. Itachi stroked Naruko's head giving her another pocky. "Yeah, I'll do that and work things out with Konan and maybe have some fun with the new maid girl here." Naruko went stiff looking up at him his dark eyes looked back and smiled. Did he know? Sasuke promised. Itatchi stood up dusting himself off. "It was nice talking to you little fox."


End file.
